wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Liability (SS)
|-|Liability= OWNER RIGHTS This page contains MATURE CONTENT! Do not continue if you are easily triggered by scuicidal thoughts/actions or self harm! Liability belongs to Serenity and it would be highly appreciated if you do not edit her page. Please do not use Liability for anything without permission. Coding by Serenity, do not steal or reference without permission. All content on this page is made up off of the top of my head, any similarities to personality, appearance, history, or any other attribute is purely coincidental. |-|Info= APPEARANCE Liability has an odd appearance. Her scales are a mixture of pale pink and blue. Across her body are little snow-leopard like patterns. She has a ruffle of feathers up near her head, and she usually walks bipedally.'' PERSONALITY Liability is often very quiet and shy. She's always nervous to interact with others in fear of getting hurt. Although, she hates being alone. It's her worst fear. She would much rather sit awkwardly with a stranger than be alone.'' SKILLS Lia does have frostbreath, proving she does have some sort of IceWing genes. Her frostbreath is very faint and can hardly even propel itself forward when being used. Often her frostbreath won't even work, which usually looks bad for Lia. '' HISTORY Liability was supposedly a mistake. Like how when decorating the tree and you drop a glass bulb. It breaks, and glass may get lodged in your foot. A mistake? Perhaps. Or perhaps it had a purpose after all. What if I said everything had a deeper meaning. Nothing is what it appears to be on the surface. You wouldn't believe me. Why? Because you'll claim you have proof, and you'll roll your eyes because I'm just another liar trying to spice up life. I speak no lies, we all have a purpose. Lia started off with a thin barrier of protection. She was easily shot down, and most of her days ended in misery. She thought she was worthless at the end of the day. Worthless is a funny word. Worthless means of no value, but isn't that the same with priceless? Something priceless has no value since it is so beautiful. Sweet child, you're mistaking "priceless" for "worthless." Don't worry, it's a simple error, but can be corrected with self-love. She's "grown up" now. Mother has let her go. She's legally an adult but still a child at heart. She puts her love on the line and ends up broken. Her friends called it foolish but I call it bold. Their all jealous because they would never be so bold as to break their hearts at such a young age. She was 8. His name was Slipshot. He was a traitor. He was heartless. He faked love just to watch her suffer. He laughed at her pain. But then again, didn't everyone else? Two months later she insists that it will never be better. She remains friendless and hopeless. She's keeping herself alive just for her family. If she killed herself it wouldn't make much of a difference anyways. She didn't deserve to be loved. Even if she did deserve it, even the slightest bit, nobody would love her anyways. Love was a sickening lie. She's age 10 and suicide has crossed her mind more than once. The cuts on her arms would bleed through the bandages she wore and whenever someone gave her that stare or asked if she was ok, she would laugh about it and lie bitterly. "Oh, I just went hunting. I'm not very good!" and "I'm fine, I was walking in the forest and walked through some bramble bushes" became the classic excuses. But those cuts were no lie, they were an indication of her self hate. A year later she's collected poison because she believed it was the second most deadly thing on this planet, the first being heartbreak. She sat in the public square and ignored all the side eyes and hateful gestures. She sat there surrounded by poison bottles, regretting every choice she'd ever made. Her plan was to kill herself in public. She wanted to avoid the mockery and name calling. She wanted to escape the toxic environment and her disgusting appearance. The poison would kill her body slowly, just as society had already done to her soul. She wanted to shout out to the world about how they'd slowly killed her and how the outcome of hate was death. So she sat in her palace of hell, practically absorbing all the negativity. She had pressed the poison to her lips as a curious figure approached her. They didn't wear a hateful expression, but rather weary and sad. You could tell they were wearing their emotions on their sleeve and not behind a mask. They were a deep brown with golden feathers. She. They were a she. She carried tattered and faded scars on her wrists. She spoke softly of how life was still worth it. Liability believed her. Their now happily married to each other. She goes by Ambereye but to her lover, she is the remedy. She taught her lover that poison is not a painkiller and that love can heal as well as break. If given enough time one may experience the freedom of bindings and chains and love freely. With a lifetime ahead, she learned that "mistakes" are miracles and everyone has as many chances to fix their life as there are as many stars in the sky. Tonight, when you look up to the moon for guidance, remember you are loved. TRIVIA *Liability is female *Liability considers herself a lesbian *Liability prefers to go by "Lia" *Lia is an IceWing "mutt" *Lia's mom was an IceWing and that's all that's known *Lia is about 14 (HY) RELATIONSHIPS Slipshot: Slipshot was Liability's first lover. Despite the fact that he was male, Lia still considers herself a lesbian because Slipshot never loved her in the first place, and she's still unsure of ever loving him. Ambereye: Amber is Lia's wonderful wife. They've been married for over a year now and love each other with all their hearts. Amber was the one who helped Lia while she was seeing a therapist. Amber's love for Lia is true and has never been anything else. |-|Gallery= PERSONAL ART Liability.png|FR Reference of Liability Ambereye.png|FR Reference of Ambereye '' FAN ART Insert Art By Others'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (SincerelySerenity) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:IceWings